The acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) caused by HIV-1 is the fourth leading cause of death worldwide. Development of an effective vaccine against HIV/AIDS is the long term solution to this problem. The failure of Merck's adenovirus type 5 (Ad5) based HIV-1 clade B vaccine in humans that is designed to elicit primarily antiviral T cells strongly suggests the need to develop novel vaccine approaches that generate high levels of anti-viral T cells with improved function as well as protective Ab. The goal of this HIVRAD is to generate high levels of broadly cross-reactive antiviral T cells with enhanced proliferative/protective phenotype and high avidity antiviral binding Ab by targeting CD40 and mTOR (mammalian target of rapamycin) pathways. The overall goal of this administrative core is to provide coordination between projects 1 and 2, and core B, and help with data management and data analyses. This Administrative Core has the following six specific aims: (1) Provide overall coordination for the Program. (2) Provide data management and statistical support. (3) Provide logistical support for intellectual property filings and negotiations. (4) Assist with publications. (5) Maintain budgets and fiscal oversight. (6) Provide vaccines and peptides